The World's Greatest First Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, After being hurt by his first love vowed to never fall in love again. His resolve is tested, when he is reunited with his first love Sasuke. His new boss, Things get very complicated for him when he also got Uchiha Itachi's attention. He must figure out his feelings while avoiding seduction from the two seductive and utterly pervert Uchiha's. SasuNaruIta


**World's Greatest First Love**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story is based/adapted to the BEST Yaoi manga **EVER**! **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi by Shungiku Nakamura**. This story would be following the manga but I promise this would be original later on! :D

**Genre : **Yaoi/Romance

**Summary**: Naruto Uzumaki After being hurt by his first love in high school when he was 15, Naruto vowed to never fall in love again. His resolve is tested, however, when he is reunited with the boy he once loved. Now very much a man and his new boss, things get very complicated for Naruto. And now he must figure out his feelings while also juggling his career and seduction from his former first love and new boss.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**THIS WAS THE WORST DAY EVER!**

* * *

_"IM DECIDED! In order to prove to my former workmates that I'm not riding my father's coat tails I decided to leave Namikaze Publishing my family's own printing company and transfer to Tokyo and work at Akatsuki Printing. A company that is not associated with my family's business this decision has to be the good thing for me! but instead of my preferred department of literature I NARUTO NAMIKAZE a certified editor of literature and fiction novels is assigned in the infamous shōjo manga department, Sharingan. I initially considers resigning, especially because of my new boss Uchiha Sasuke he is unerving and utterly pervert!_

"Oi! Newbie stop moping and get a move on!" Annoyed Sasuke said to Naruto who is apparently moping by his desk next to his workmate Neji. Naruto glared at his new boss god! He hate his guts! Sasuke has been pestering him since he started working on their department! He made him study the old manuscript the company used to print way before his time there. Naruto clench his teeth in anger as he remembered yesterday's event.

**Flash Back**

**BAM!**

_"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto jumped on his seat as the raven put countless hard bound brown envelops over his table._

_Sasuke's eye twitched, "Don't give me that look newbie! And start studying these manuscript learn how and why I corrected these..." Sasuke said a bit demandingly for the blond's liking. A vein popped out of his head seriously he couldn't bear his boss's attitude. Maybe his mother got depressed while he was still on her stomach._

_"What, you have a problem with it?" Sasuke said in disaproving manner._

_"YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU NOT THE MANUSCRIPT" that's what Naruto wanted to say but he doesn't want to prolong his interaction with his unbearable boss so he just chose to kept quiet and do what he wants him to do. After all he wants to make him eat his words for saying that he is useless! "I will make you eat your words!"_

_"HUUUH? What did you say?" Sasuke said his left eye twitching._

_Naruto tried to smile VEEERRRYYY pleasantly to the raven VERY pleasant that people would think that his smile is a bit creepy, "No...No problem at all.."_

_"NO! ALL OF THIS IS A PROBLEM!" Naruto said inwardly hands clenching underneath his desk. "Just wait! I will study these freaking manuscript! GRRR..." he rambled to himself._

**END FLASH BACK.**

**Back to Present**

"Hey newbie come with me we're going to meet an idiot mangaka.." Sasuke said picking up his bag then exits the office.

"Eh why me?!" Naruto said looking at his boss's retreating back.

"Because I want to! So get you ass out of here!" Naruto twitched.

_"Shit... this is why I hate this guy!"_ He cursed as he obediently abandoned his work and follow his uneverving boss.

"Where are we going anyway? Are we going to the author's house?" Naruto asked while waiting for the elevator to come up their floor.

"No she's here at the canteen waiting for me..you observe how I deal with this author so you could be useful..." Naruto twicthed angrily whenever this guy open his mouth to talk to him he either say insults and bad things about everything. _"_

_'Maybe this guy is bullying me because I'm new..yes that's right he I__**S **__bullying me!" _

"Stop making **such** face you're making yourself uglier." Sasuke said monotoniously as they both entered the elevator.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST SAY?! TEME!" Naruto couldn't take it anymore he could feel a steam coming out of his ears literally. He really hates that emotionless face and the raven's guts!

"Is that how you call you're boss.." Sasuke smirked his arms across his chest.

"Whatever! Let's just go and meet up with the author so we could go back to our work.." Naruto said as he impatiently turned to look at the blinking text before him.

**Level 2**

"_Damn it! Go to the lobby faster! I don't want to be stuck here with this man for even a second here!" _Naruto muttered underneath his breath while tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oi dobe your ignoring your boss and it's _not_ good..." Naruto jumped on his position when he felt the older man squeezed his butt.

"What the- stop touching me there! Honestly I'm a guy you know!" Naruto protested angrily, '_Seriously! This is why I said this raven haired devil is a pervert! He's been harrassing me since day one..' _he thought fuming in anger.

"You know...did we met before?" Sasuke said staring at the blond quizzically.

"No of course NOT! I don't remember meeting you before.." Naruto said stompingly step outside the elevator once they've reached the lobby.

"Hn.."

"Yeah let's just do our work so we could go back to proof-reading." the blond said grumpily.

"No I've seen you before.." Sasuke insisted as he approach the blond's direction making the blond step back until his back reaches the elevator wall.

"W-What the hell are you doing! Don't come near me even if you're my boss I'd kick you!" Naruto said fuming in anger but inside he's sweating profusely.

_'What the hell's with this guy! I hate the way he looks at me!"_

"Now that I think about it you don't remember me huh.." Sasuke said trapping the blond in between his arms.

Even if its impossible Naruto squeeze himself in just to avoid touching skin with his perverted boss somehow his onyx eyes giving him an intense gaze making his heart pound against his chest faster. "Remember? Excuse me _sir _I told you since day one that this is my first time meeting you so why would I-" Naruto was cut off when the raven cover his mouth with his hand making Naruto give him a What-the-hell-do-you-thing-your-doing glare.

"Maybe this would make you remember..." Sasuke smirked as Naruto felt a warm moisture against his lips making his azure orbs widen in surprise.

_"WAAAAA WHAT THE HELL!"_

"I'm _**your** _Sasuke-senpai way back in high school.." Sasuke revealed.

"Eh.. Sasuke-senpai?" Naruto's eyes widen in recognition.

_"What?" Sasuke asked dumbly._

_"I love you Sasuke-senpai!"_

"You said you love me before right? It must be nice to be you, dumped me and forget all about it.." Sasuke sighed as he continue, "Come on while we meet the mangaka try to remember.."

_"Waaa... he is... Sasuke-senpai?! Crap why this is happening to me ALL in one day!"_

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know this chapter is a crap! you don't need to tell me guys but hey! at least I tried my hardest to finish this! Hope you guys like this! :(( This fic is based on **Sekaiichi Hatsukoi** by Shungiku Nakamura I know even I say this fic would be original its still copyrighted but this is fanfiction I could do whatever I want! This fic would eventually be SasuNaruIta. :) Tell me if this worth continuing!

**Please Read and Review!**


End file.
